


Prusia dan Inggris

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: “Bahkan orang jenius pun membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkan enigma.”





	Prusia dan Inggris

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [01/06] - 01.22 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Gilbert Beilschmidt as Prussia  
> Arthur Kirkland as England

“Bahkan orang jenius pun membutuhkan waktu untuk memecahkan enigma.”

Arthur berpangku. Duduk menyilangkan kakinya tanpa sedikitpun tersenyum dan intonasi suaranya tampak begitu getir dan rendah. Malam waktu itu dia di berada di dalam sebuah ruang sempit tertutup— lebih pantas disebut penjara kedap udara; bersama seonggok (katakanlah begitu) tubuh seorang personifikasi ‘setengah’ yang agaknya hampir mati karena sedari setengah jam pertemuan tidak menunjukkan aksi reaksi.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kau sudah mati?”

Untuk sejenak sang _British_ , dengan gumaman khasnya, berucap retoris seperti biasa. Menunggu sang lawan bicara melontarkan jawaban— dia yang biasa ceria dengan senyum mejijikkannya tidak biasa mendadak bertingkah seperti mahluk tak berarti.

“…”

Tak kunjung ada jawaban. Dan Arthur berharap percakapan tidak berguna yang didasari keterpaksaan malam itu cepat berakhir dan dia dapat kembali membaca buku-buku ceritanya. Aresiprokal. _Hah._ Pecundang!

“ _Nein_ —” Arthur mengerjap keheranan. Saat kakinya hendak berbalik pergi, sang pecundang yang dimaksud akhirnya memberikan jawaban; membuahkan kepuasan batin tersendiri bagi Arthur yang kemudian melengos senang waktu mengintrogasinya bisa dipersingkat; “tarik kembali analoginya. Aku tidak jenius.”

 _Bicara apa Gilbert soal analogi_. Arthur tidak bodoh mengatakan Gilbert Beilschmidt, si bekas kerajaan Prussia yang sudah mati, adalah mahluk jenius dengan segala tingkah bodohnya.

Arthur tertawa. “Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu, tetap memasrahkan diri dan mati?”

Gilbert tidak langsung menjawab. Parasnya yang di hari-hari biasa tampak cerah bahagia, sekarang tergantikan dengan kemuraman dan rasa tertekan amat teramat pada jiwa dan raga. Dia diperlakukan begini bukan tanpa alasan. _Akibat keputusan siapa sekarang kehancuran itu berdampak pada dirinya?_ Dia hampir mati di ujung tanduk; namun adiknya juga sama-sama menderita karena rasa egoisme tinggi dulu-dulu. Jerman selalu hadir dalam pemicu perang dunia selama berabad-abad dan juga nenek moyang mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Gilbert memahami dan mengetahui itu.

“Apa aku harus menjawab?” sang _Prussian Empire_ berdecak, tertawa pahit. Arthur mengangguk.

“Apa untungnya?”

Netra merah bergulir kosong. Si pria mapan tanggung mengarahkan senapan beramunisi di tempurungnya yang terdongak pongah. Gilbert seakan sungguhan mengharapkan cepat-cepat mati. Di tangan musuh adiknya. Di genggaman non poros. Di **_bawah_** dirinya. Kenapa akhirnya dia tidak mati kepada si beruang merah setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi? Hah, hidup ini lucu.

“Aku tidak mau melakukan ini jika bukan karena Francis dan Alfred memintaku.”

“Jangan berkata munafik.” Gilbert terkekeh. Dia tahu si alis tebal ini hanya manis di mulut, namun kejinya sama dengan ketika dia dan adiknya bertengkar di pertempuran Britania dulu. “Setelah banyaknya yang terjadi antara kita, lalu masa lalu pendahulu kita, apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan kita yang tidak pernah berujung?”

_Dor_

Itu adalah tawa terakhir sang mantan kekaisaran sebelum Arthur Kirkland melepaskan timah runcingnya tanpa sadar— menembus kepalanya secara kejam, tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang jika saja bukan karena ada ikatan di tangan yang menahan gerakannya. Arthur meringis; apakah personifikasi akan benar-benar mati ketika ada sebuah peluru bersarang di dalam gumpalan otaknya sendiri?

 “ _Tidak_ …” Nada itu terdengar sangat menyesal. Bergulir bersamaan air mata yang membasahi salah satu sudut matanya secara perlahan.

“… aku tidak mau lagi menodai kedua tanganku.”


End file.
